


Finding Hope in the Dark

by bookdragon9113



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Allura (Voltron), Hurt Hunk (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Muteness, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookdragon9113/pseuds/bookdragon9113
Summary: Maddie and her twin brother Keith have been through a lot, but when Shiro shows up in an alien ship with a robotic arm and talking about Voltron, Keith and Maddie are in for the adventure of a lifetime. Follow the Kogane twins as they join up with a boy from Cuba, a boy who loves to cook, a boy who looks like a girl, and a famous pilot to fight evil aliens and defend the universe.
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Allura & Coran (Voltron), Allura & Hunk (Voltron), Allura & Keith (Voltron), Allura & Lance (Voltron), Allura & Pidge | Katie Holt, Allura & Shiro (Voltron), Coran & Hunk (Voltron), Coran & Keith (Voltron), Coran & Lance (Voltron), Coran & Pidge | Katie Holt, Coran & Shiro (Voltron), Hunk & Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. The Rise of Voltron: Part 1

It’s been a year since the Galaxy Garrison kicked us out, and a year since Shiro died and broke his promise. It’s been 15 years since I said a word. I’m Maddie Kogane, younger twin sister to Keith Kogane. We look identical minus the fact that I’m a girl and he’s a guy. Our mom left us right after we were born and our dad died when we were five. We got shipped around to house after house, all of which were abusive. Keith and I both have physical and emotional scars to prove it. Right after dad died and we went to our first foster home, I quit talking. The only one I ever say anything to is Keith, but even then, I’ve only said a couple of words. I never leave his side, ever. We go everywhere together. When we were 14, Shiro took us in. I didn’t trust him at all, and Keith was wary, but Shiro loved us and treated us like kids should be treated. He promised that we would never be alone again.

After that, we all went to the Galaxy Garrison. The Galaxy Garrison was okay, but I didn’t really like it. Neither did Keith. I still didn’t talk and Keith was the only one I trusted. Sure we both excelled and received top grades, but we were still hotheads and that never changed. Shiro had to bail us out of getting suspended or expelled many times, but he never broke his promise, until he left for the Kerberos mission. He lost my trust in him as soon as he decided to leave. Then his ship got lost and all of the crew members died. I couldn’t remember a time I cried so hard.

Keith and I got kicked out soon after. We were lost, scared, alone. We both felt this pull towards the desert. In the middle of nowhere was a shack. That’s where we stayed. Every day we went out to search for the energy source. It was then that I discovered the cave with ancient drawings. They all talked about a blue lion and an arrival that was happening soon. Keith and I prepared. We knew that we were going to need a distraction from the Garrison people, so bombs were set up. That brings us to right now.

“Okay, you remember the plan right?” Keith asked me. I gave him a sharp nod.

“Good. Let’s go.” We both walked out in our gear. Keith’s grabbed his red jacket and knife while I grabbed my purple jacket identical to Keith’s and my knife and made sure to grab the remote for the bombs. We walked out and went to our respective hoverbikes, mine being purple and his being red.

I rode out to my mark and waited until my cue from Keith. Once I saw the flashing light I detonated the bombs and quickly ran away to meet up with Keith. I rode out to the meeting place halfway from our shack to the landing site. I waited. And waited. And waited. I was starting to get worried that Keith was caught and I was alone, but as soon as I thought that, the familiar sound of my brother’s hoverbike sounded and I could see that he was being followed. I wasted no time in kick-starting my bike and taking off to get the Garrison off our tails.

“Wait, who’s that? Why are we following him?” I heard a new voice and started to panic.

I glanced back and Keith automatically knew what I was thinking. “It’s alright Maddie. He’s a friend.” He reassured. I gave him a skeptical look and focused back on the road.

I saw the cliff up ahead and sped up. Keith followed suit.

“Is that a cliff up ahead?” I heard a new voice ask.

“Yep,” my brother replied.

“Why are we following this guy off of a cliff? You’re going to kill us all.” The first guy exclaimed.

“Just shut up and trust me,” Keith said.

I went off of the cliff and pulled up and braked. I reached the bottom a continued on hearing the screams coming from my brother’s bike cut off signaling that he made it down too.

I reached the shack and went around to park the bike. Keith parked his in front and mine went in back. I went through the procedure of closing everything down on the bike then made my way around the front.

“So this is the Shack. Um, please don’t touch anything and I can get some food maybe. Um, I’ll get some blankets and stuff so you all can sleep in the living room. Can someone help me with him? Oh, Maddie’s gonna have a fit.” I heard Keith tell our uninvited guests. When I turned the corner the knife in my hands dropped and I made a sort of choking gasping noise.

“Maddie!” Keith exclaimed knowing how bad my anxiety attacks were. “Someone please help get him inside.” A tall lanky boy looked at me curiously but quickly took Keith’s place holding the shoulders of the person to take away the last of trust in others.

I was still shaking and staring at Shiro’s unconscious body when Keith approached me.

“Hey, hey. Look at me. C’mon, it’s okay. Breathe. I’m here.” He coaxed me into calming down. By now, the rest of them were in the house with Shiro. “I know what he did, but I think something happened to him while in space. I know you still haven’t forgotten that he left us to go on the Kerberos mission, trust me I didn’t like it either. You don’t have to trust him again, but don’t completely shut him out. He was there for us when nobody else was. He was there and helped you and me. Don’t forget about the good times as well. Don’t dwell on the negative. Okay?”

I trusted Keith and if he still trusted Shiro then I would learn to deal with it. I gave him a small nod.

“Good, now let’s go meet the others.” He led me inside.

In the living room sat the tall Cuban looking boy who took Keith’s place before, a big teenager looking very nervous, and a small person who looked like Matt Holt’s little sister Katie Holt but more boyish.

“Okay, everyone this is my twin sister Maddie.” Keith introduced.

The Cuban boy approached me and I backed into Keith and tensed. “Hi, the name’s Lance pretty lady and I’m totally single.” He stuck his hand out and I kept my arms firmly crossed on my chest eyeing the boy with clear distrust.

“Lance,” the Katie look-alike rolled her eyes and swatted his hand away. “Hi, I’m Pidge.”

I looked at Keith and asked him a silent question, but he seemed to always know what I was thinking and shrugged his shoulders, his way of telling me that he doesn’t know if Pidge is Katie or not. I’ve always listened to my gut and my gut says that she’s Katie so that’s what I’m going with. I nodded my head in greeting.

“I’m Hunk.” The big nervous guy introduced. I looked over to him and tensed in Keith’s arms. I’ve always been distrustful of other guys since Keith and I’s first foster home.

“Is she okay?” Lance asked Keith.

I rolled my eyes knowing Keith knew what was wrong before turning around and hugging Keith. He hugged me back and told me everything would be okay. I then turned back around and walked to Keith’s and mine room, stomping on Lance’s foot in the process. I heard Lance hopping around and Keith’s quiet snickers. I went in and laid down falling asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I awoke the next morning early and made my way over to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and munched on that while sitting in the living room. Soon after I heard Keith get up.

“Morning Mads,” he greeted me. I just nodded in return. He was used to my unenthusiastic answers by now.

I heard footsteps walking towards us from the back room. Shiro walked in and I tended. Keith walked to me and blocked my view from him.

“Hey, hey, look at me. Remember what we talked about. He helped us.” Keith said holding my hands while Shiro looked on with a pained, apologetic, and guilty expression. I knew that my distrust was irrational because he couldn’t help it that he got lost in space, but he did decide to leave on the trip in the first place. I guess that he had been wanting to go to space for forever. I couldn’t take it anymore. The only other person who has loved me besides Keith was back and alive. I ran up to him and cried into his chest. I didn’t mind his new prosthetic arm.

“Hi Maddie,” he said gently. I just squeezed tighter.

We stayed there for a little before I let go. He smiled at me. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to go watch the sunrise. It’s been forever since I’ve seen one.” Keith nodded but I immediately panicked. Was he going to leave again?

Upon seeing my expression Shiro was quick to say, “Kim just going outside. That’s it, I will be back.”

I reluctantly nodded. He left. After a few minutes, I grew restless. I looked over to Keith to see him watching me.

“I’ll go out there.” And he carefully walked out.

A minute later Pidge, Lance, and Hunk walked in the living room.

“Hey, you got anything to eat?” Lance asked.

Soundlessly as always, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed three apples. I walked back into the living room. I threw an apple at Lance’s head earning a, “Hey!” and then to Pidge and Hunk.

“Thank you, Maddie,” Pidge smiled. I nodded.

“Thanks,” Hunk said.

Then Keith and Shiro walked in. Keith walked over to our discovery table and I walked over to him. Keith pulled off the white sheet showing off what we have been working on for the past year.

“What have you been working on?” Shiro asked surprised.

I zoned out the rest of the conversation just leaning into Keith. All of a sudden Keith was shaking me getting my attention.

“Mads, you with us?” He asked.

I nodded looking up at him.

“Okay, we’re going to find Voltron.” He grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

We ended up at the cave with the lion drawings. Lance touched one of them and they all started glowing a bright blue.

“They’ve never done that before.” Keith pointed out.

Then the ground beneath us crumbled and we all fell. Keith grabbed onto me. Everyone was screaming besides Shiro, Keith, and I. We all landed and Keith made sure that I was okay.

“You alright?” He asked looking over every inch of my body. He knew that I refrained from touch as much as possible besides me initiating it, but I wasn’t expecting it so I flinched and backed away from him instinctually.

Horror spread across his face as he realized what he did. “Maddie, I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think. I’m sorry.” He apologized.

I just looked back at him and gave him one of my rare small smiles to tell him that I was okay. He smiled back. I caught a glimpse of something behind him and looked up. My eyes widened in shock because there was a giant blue lion sitting behind Keith. Seeing the look in my eyes, Keith turned around and adopted the same expression.

“Is this it, is this the Voltron?” Pidge asked.

“Does anyone have the eyes following you?” Lance asked walking in a zigzag line.

“No…” Shiro answered.

“Yep, they’re totally following me,” Lance stated.

“This is what was causing that crazy energy out here.” Keith realized. “Looks like there’s a forcefield around it. I wonder how we get in.”

“Maybe you just have to knock.” Lance thought while knocking.

All of a sudden, the barrier fell and I was hit with a vision of six lions. A black one, a red one, a green one, a yellow one, the blue one we just saw, and a purple one. The all formed together and made a giant man with a flaming sword that was Voltron.

“Did everyone just see that?” Lance asked.

“Voltron is a huge huge awesome robot!” Hunk exclaimed.

“And this is only one part of it,” Pidge stated. “I wonder where the rest are.”

All of a sudden the lion’s head dropped down and opened its mouth scaring everyone. Lance was the first to recover and walked in. I glanced at Keith and he looked back at me with the same skeptical expression.

We both reluctantly walked in to find Lance already seated in what looked like the pilot’s chair. There was a bunch of advanced looking technology. Nobody besides Keith and Shiro knows this, but I’m actually very smart when it comes to technology and mathematics. I was brought out of my thoughts when the lion blasted off out in the desert. I gripped onto Keith as if my life depended on it. I grabbed onto me just as tight.

“Woohoo!” Lance cheered while the rest of us struggled behind him. Pidge and Hunk were screaming while Shiro and Keith were grunting with the effort of keeping themselves up and I was silent.

“You are the worst pilot ever!” Keith pointed out.

I just closed my eyes and blocked everything out waiting for it to be over. I looked up when Hunk asked what something was. There was a giant blue circle in the middle of space.

“Where does it go?” Pidge asked.

“I don’t know. The Lion’s not talking to me anymore. Shiro, you’re the senior officer here. What do we do?” Lance asked.

“I don’t know. The lion seems to know more than we do so I say we trust it but we’re a team now. We have to agree together.” He said looking around but his gaze stayed on me the longest. I looked at Keith to see he was ready to do this but he wouldn’t do anything without me. I realized that everyone was waiting for my approval. There was nothing for me left back on Earth because Keith was right here so I nodded my head but apparently Keith was the only one to catch it. He looked at everyone and nodded for me.

“Okay, it looks like we’re all ditching class tomorrow,” Lance said before directing us towards the circle. To say that the trip was rough would be an understatement. It was even worse than Lance’s piloting. Once we were on the other side Hunk immediately threw up.

“So sorry,” he said before throwing up again.

“I’m just surprised it took this long,” Pidge stated.

“I don’t recognize and of the constellations, we must be a long ways from Earth.” Shiro noticed.

Everyone besides me leaned closer to Lance to get a better look.

“Guys personal space. Hunk you’re breath is killing me.” He said.

Is anyone having second thoughts about going through the wormhole?” Hunk asked.

“It got us away from the alien warship.” Lance pointed out.

“If you haven’t noticed, we’re in an alien warship,” Keith said.

“What are you scared?” Lance challenged.

“With you at the helm, terrified.” Keith retorted.

“Alright, that’s enough. None of us are happy to be in this situation, but we are, and arguing is not going to help. First, we need to figure out where we are. Lance?” Shiro took control of the situation.

“I don’t know. The lion stopped talking to me. Wait, wait quiet. I hear something.” He said listening intently.

“I hear it too, it’s like a high pitched squeal.” Hunk said.

I just plugged my nose knowing what it was.

A few seconds later everyone figured it out.

“Ugh, gross Lance.” Hunk said

“But seriously, there’s a castle up ahead.” At this everyone looked up and noticed it.

Lance gently brought us down and landed in front of it.

“Be careful,” Shiro warned.

“Something wrong?” Pidge asked.

“I lost my crew once. I’m not going to let it happen again.”

We all left and walked up to the front of the castle. The lion stood up and let out a huge roar.

“I knew it was going to eat us.” Hunk shouted while hiding behind Shiro Keith had taken a protective stance in front of me. Instead of eating us, however, the lion had opened the doors.

“Oh, guess I was wrong about you lion.” Hunk smiled.

We walked in carefully, me staying right by Keith’s side. I could tell that this was the start of something big.


	2. The Rise of Voltron: Part 2

We all walked into the castle with caution. All of a sudden a blue light started scanning us.

"Hold for identity scan." A lady's voice commanded.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Shiro asked.

Instead of receiving an actual reply, a hallway got lit up with lights.

"Guess we're going that way," Pidge stated.

We all started walking the way the lights showed, me clutching onto Keith's hand. Hunk called out a couple of times, but the only answer was his echo. We eventually walked into a large room with a large tablet looking thing in the middle.

"What's that?" Hunk asked.

"It looks like a control panel," Pidge observed.

She walked up to it and tapped the screen. Off to the side, two pods ascended from the floor. Inside were the silhouettes of two human-looking figures.

"Are those guys dead?" Hunk questioned.

Then one of the pods opened up and a female fell out into Lance's arms gasping in a British sounding accent, "Father."

"Hello there," Lance flirted causing the girl to realize her situation.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked.

"I'm Lance and you're right here in my arms," Lance informed the mystery girl.

"Your ears," she scrunched her face.

"Yeah?" Lance asked suspiciously.

"They're hideous, what's wrong with them?" The lady had a disgusted look on her face.

"Nothing's wrong with them, they heard exactly what you said!" Lance exclaimed.

After that, I just zoned everything out. That's one reason why I never leave Keith's side. If he's not there to bring me back, I would get lost in my own little world. Back at the shack on earth, Keith would often find me outside looking at everything but not looking at anything. Sometimes it would take him a good five minutes before he could bring me back. There were times where I was lost for hours. But only Keith can bring me back to reality.

The next thing I knew was a plate of green goo being shoved into my hands.

"Mad's, you with us?" My brother asked coming into my vision. After getting a small nod, he then pointed at the goo in my hands that he gave me. "Good, you need to eat."

I looked at the goo then back at him and gave him a look that clearly said, Are you serious?

"Yes, all you had this morning was an apple." I looked around to find Pidge setting the supposed food down beside Lance's and Shiro's while Hunk was reluctantly scooping it into his mouth and gagging afterward. I looked back at Keith to see him returning his gaze to me. "I don't care if they're not eating, I care if you're not eating." He explained knowing what I was thinking as always.

I looked down at his hands to see them empty. I shoved the plate towards him.

"I know, I know, I haven't eaten either, but I'm fine. You need to eat though." Keith sighed.

If he's not eating, then I'm not eating, I thought as I put the plate down and crossed my arms stubbornly.

A blaring alarm interrupted our discussion. A Galra ship appeared on the screen.

"They've set their tracker on us!" Coran exclaimed in an urgent tone.

"How did they find us?" Allura questioned.

"I don't know but I bet it's Keith's fault." lance stated.

"Say whatever makes you feel happy but might I remind you, it was you who got is stuck on the other side of a wormhole!" My twin retaliated.

"I'll stick you in a wormhole!" Lance yelled.

I looked to Shiro to get them to stop.

"Alright knock it off! How much time do we have?" He asked taking control of the situation yet again.

Coran started doing some finger math then answered, "A couple of days."

"Good, let them come. By the time they arrive you six will have reformed Voltron to take Zarkon's empire down!" Allura smiled facing us.

"Princess, there are six of these lions, how're we going to find the rest?" Shiro asked.

The alien duo just smiled and ushered us into a different room. Allura went to stand on a podium and put her hands on two orb things.

"King Alfor connected the lions to Allura's life force. She alone is the key to finding the lion's locations." Coran explained. 

All of a sudden a map of stars exploded out of her hands. It was so pretty I almost got lost again, but Keith knew how I am and squeezed my hand keeping me in the castle.

"These are coordinates. It looks like the Black lion is in the same location as the Blue lion." Pidge observed.

"Very observant Pidge. That's because the Black lion was kept here in the castle. It was to keep it out of Zarkon's hands. She can only be unlocked if the other five lions are present." Coran informed us.

"As you may have learned, the lion's choose their pilots. It is a mystical bond that cannot be forced., they form something greater than science can explain. The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will only take a pilot who is a natural-born leader and in control at all times. Someone whose men would follow without hesitation. That is why, Shiro, you will pilot the Black lion." She moved the Black lion hologram in front of Shiro who had a determined look on his face.

"The Green lion had an inquisitive personality. She needs a pilot of intellect and daring. Pidge, you will pilot the Green lion." Allura moved the hologram over to Pidge who had a smile upon her face.

"The Blue lion-" Allura was interrupted by Lance.

"Wait, let me guess. Takes the most handsome slash best pilot of the bunch?" He asked cockily.

Allura just gave him a deadpan stare and moved on. "The Yellow lion has a caring personality and a kind heart. Her pilot is one who puts the need of others above his own. As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together." She moved the Yellow lion in front of Hunk who looked behind him then back at the Princess and pointed at himself questioningly.

"The Red lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master. She is the most agile amongst the others but also the most unstable. Her pilot needs to be one who relies on instinct rather than skill alone. Keith, you will pilot the Red lion." Allura moved the little lion over to Keith. I squeezed his hand and he looked down at me with a small smile.

"This guy?" Lance started but Allura continuing stopped him.

"Unfortunately, I cannot locate her coordinates. Since its been 10,000 years, the castle might need some adjustments." Allura said.

"Finally, the Purple lion. She's very unique. She requires a pilot who holds all of the other attributes. They have a strong connection with the Red lion. They have a strong heart and know the hardships life can bring. They can push through the toughest of times and help their teammates to push through as well. That's why, Maddie, you'll pilot the Purple lion." Allura looked at me as the Purple lion hologram floated to me. Immediately I felt a connection to her. I looked up at Keith and gave him a small smile which he returned. I then looked at Shiro and gave him the same smile. He looked at me with pride in his eyes.

All of the lions then came together and formed Voltron. "Together, the lions will form Voltron, the most powerful being in the galaxy. The defender of the universe. The Princess finished.

"Wait, okay. We're going to be in there and in flying lions, got that part. How do the lions turn into legs? Is this gonna be a long trip? 'Cause I have to pee. Do you people pee?" Hunk rambled getting nervous.

"Alright then, I guess we should start looking. I'll go with Pidge to get the Green lion. Lance, take the Blue Lion and go with Hunk to get the Yellow lion. Keith you'll go with Maddie to find the Purple Lion." Shiro instructed.

Everyone went off to their designated places. Soon, Keith and I were in a small ship waiting for Allura to open up a wormhole. 

"Good luck paladins and please hurry, the wormhole can only stay open for two hours. Luckily the planets are rather peaceful so there shouldn't be any problems." Coran informed us.

"Wait, I didn't get the memo on this-" Lance's voice trailed off as we entered the wormhole.

Keith and I came out looking at a planet that was a beautiful mixture of purples and oranges and pinks. It reminded me of the sunsets on earth. We slowly descended on the ground. I walked out in front of Keith and looked around amazed and the scenery. The plants were different shades of purples and blues and the ground was a brilliant orange. I closed my eyes and focused on feeling a connection somewhere. I knew that Keith was right behind me waiting patiently. I felt a purr in the back of my mind and something pulling me towards the right. I opened my eyes and followed the connection. I realized that it was like a rope the was pulling me. Keith was quietly following behind me. We walked for a little while when we came upon a field of flowers. It was breathtaking. In the middle stood my lion. I smiled my first real smile in a long time. I looked back at Keith to show him. He started tearing up, something he only does around me. I ran up and hugged him tackling him to the ground. He chuckled slightly and sighed.

"You're smiling Mads," he pointed out.

I looked at him and nodded. I was smiling. It felt so good to smile again.

"You should smile more often, it looks good on you," I heard a comforting, motherly voice in my head.

"Purple lion?" I asked just to be sure.

The woman chuckled and answered, "Call me Lilah."

"Okay, Lilah, can my brother and I come in?" I looked back at my lion after standing up.

"Of course my cub," and she lowered her barrier.

I grabbed my other half's hand and we ran into the cockpit. The inside of Lilah looked different than the inside of Blue did. She had a more comfortable looking chair and different levels of different colors. I realized that they represented the power levels of the other lions. Right now Blue was very low so I walked up and raised the bar. I didn't know what made me do that, but it was natural to me. I sat down and the chair pulled up to the front. There were no handles to drive with so I asked Lilah what I was supposed to do.

"Think about what you want me to do, and I will follow. We are connected. If you are sad, I am sad, if you are hurt I am hurt and vice versa." Lilah explained.

So I thought about going back to the castle and Lilah did just that.

"Wow, Maddie, how are you doing that?" Keith asked when he realized that I wasn't touching anything.

I simply pointed to my head and looked back at him.

"You're flying with your thoughts?" he guessed.

I nodded once turning back to face the front looking at my dashboard some more. I noticed that there were some weapons but not as many as blue. The main thing Lilah had was shields so I figured that she was mainly for defense. I guessed that when in Voltron form, I would give extra protection to the areas that needed help.

"Very smart, my cub. You are correct. We give support to Voltron. Without us, the others would be unprotected. We also give extra boosts to the lions when in Voltron and out of Voltron, as you did with Sapphire." Lilah said.

I took that in as we came upon the castle. Wow, I'm really important, no pressure, I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Yes, but I, and your brother, will help you." Lilah encouraged.

And she was right. With my lion and my amazing older brother by my side, we could win this war.


	3. The Rise of Voltron: Part 3

Keith and I flew into the Purple lion's hangar and walked into where Allura and Coran were. Turns out that we were the first to arrive.

"You found her!" Allura exclaimed happily.

"Yep," Keith answered while I nodded.

"I've meant to ask, why doesn't your sister talk?" Allura asked with genuine curiosity in her eyes, but I stiffened nonetheless.

"Um, she doesn't like me to talk about it. It brings up bad memories." Keith explained while keeping his eye on my reaction.

"Oh, I apologize. I don't wish to cause you distress. It's your business anyways." Allura looked over at me.

I gave her a small smile to show her no hard feelings. She gave me one back. Then Shiro and Pidge walked in smiling.

"Hey, you guys find the Purple lion?" Shiro asked and I got a little ticked because her name is Lilah.

"Yeah, did you guys find the Green lion?" Keith replied. I also got annoyed at that because her name is Daisy. Lilah had told me all of the lion's names on our way back.

"Yep, it was so cool!" Pidge smiled. "Where's Lance and Hunk?"

"I do not know. They must hurry because the wormhole will close soon." Allura informed us while walking up to the control panel. She clicked a button and spoke through a microphone, "Paladins, please hurry. The wormhole will close soon."

We all just sat and talked, well everyone else talked, while we waited for the other two in our team to arrive. I hoped that nothing bad happened to them because Sapphire's power levels were low when I was in Lilah's cockpit.

I was broken out of my thoughts as Lance and Hunk stumbled in looking disoriented.

"Man, it was crazy out there. I almost threw up like five times. I felt like Hunk!" Lance exclaimed.

"How do you think I felt, I am Hunk." Hunk retorted.

"Yeah, we had a hard time too," Pidge smiled up at Shiro.

"What about you guys?" Lance asked us.

"It was actually really peaceful and the planet was beautiful." My brother answered for the both of us while I nodded my head.

"Lucky," Hunk mumbled.

"Okay, did you guys locate the Red Lion?" I scowled to myself because that is not her name. It's Rose.

"Yep, but there's some good news and bad news. Good news, the lion's nearby. The bad news is it's aboard the Galra ship now orbiting Arus, but wait, good news again, we're Arus." Coran explained in a too cheerful tone for this situation.

"Wait! They're here already? Shiro exclaimed.

"Yes, unfortunately, my calculations were a bit off. Finger counting is more of an art than a science." The orange-haired man admitted sheepishly.

All of a sudden a purple furry creature appeared on the screen.

"Princess Allura, this is commander Sendak of the Galra Empire. I am here to confiscate the lions. Turn them over to me, or I will destroy your planet." His voice boomed throughout the room.

"Okay, let's not panic," Shiro said snapping everyone out of their thoughts which started an entire argument of something about forming a snake thing and escaping and not leaving. I couldn't fully follow the conversation. Shiro eventually silenced every one by turning to the princess.

"Princess Allura, these are your lions. You've dealt with the Galra before, you know what we're facing better than any of us. What do you think is the best course of action?" He asked Allura who looked flustered and lost.

"Maybe your father can help," Coran spoke up trying to assist Allura anyway he could. Then Allura left the room. I couldn't help but think, Please don't leave me with these boys. I sighed catching Keith's attention.

"What is it?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head and looked at him.

"A lot to take in?" He guessed knowingly.

I nodded my head. Just then, Allura walked back in wearing pink armor and somehow got all of her hair into a bun. I was slightly jealous, to be honest.

"You six paladins were brought here for a reason. The Voltron lions were meant to be piloted by you and you alone. We must fight and keep fighting until we defeat Zarkon. Voltron is the universe's only hope." She spoke with determination in her voice.

"We're with you princess." Shiro smiled.

We followed her into a separate room where there were six tube-like things that held armor that looked like Allura's but they were different colors. I realized that they corresponded with our lion's colors. I walked up to the purple one while Keith walked next to me up to his red one.

"Princess, are you sure about this? They aren't exactly the best and brightest the universe has to offer." I heard Coran.

"No, but they're all we have," Allura said.

"Alright team, it's time to suit up," Shiro said starting to take his suit out. Everyone followed. I looked over to Keith who looked over to me and instantly knew, like always, what I was thinking.

"Hey, Allura, is there anywhere Maddie can change in private?" He asked the Princess.

"Why would she want to do that?." Allura questioned.

My heart skipped a beat when she said that because I didn't want to have Keith explain why I was uncomfortable with changing in front of a bunch of men.

"Um, Allura? Well, I don't know if it's different from where you come from, but on Earth, girls don't go changing in front of guys, especially ones they don't know." Hunk explained.

"Oh, well, then her changing in front of you guys will be like a trust exercise." Allura declared.

Shiro was now standing by me but didn't touch me, though I could tell that he wanted to.

I was freaking out. Allura wasn't budging on this. It was very difficult to not be mad at her at the moment. She just didn't understand that I didn't want to change in front of men that I didn't know. All except for Pidge. That was it, Pidge. I looked over to the girl and saw her looking at me, concerned. My brother, Shiro, Lance, and Hunk were all arguing with Allura so I took the opportunity to walk up to her.

"Hey, are you alright?" She softly asked me.

I looked at her then gestured to myself and then to her.

"Yeah, I am a girl, but please don't tell the others." She knew what I was thinking.

I looked over to the corner and back to her and then to my suit in my hands. She understood and walked quietly over to the corner to guard me while I changed. The others were still arguing not paying any attention to us but I caught Coran's gaze and glared. He got the idea and looked away. Even though the boys were preoccupied, I kept an eye on them. I changed as quickly as possible before tapping Pidge's shoulder. She looked behind her and smiled seeing me in my armor. We walked over to the group silently.

Coran, noticing that we were back, cleared his throat. "I think that from now on, Maddie should be able to change in a private room, but right now we need to get to the lions. Follow me." He then looked over to me before walking away. Pidge and I in step after him.

"When did that happen?" I heard Lance's unbelieving voice.

"That's Maddie for you," Keith's voice answered.

Coran led us into a different room with a long white table in the middle.

"The Bayard is the traditional weapon of a Paladin," Allura spoke up walking toward the table. The top of it disappeared. Inside were half-circle handle looking things each the color of a Paladin. They floated up and to their respective user. Pidge received a Katar, Hunk got a large cannon gun, Lance got a smaller assault rifle, Keith got a sword and when I grabbed ahold of mine, it transformed into a beautiful purple bow with intricate designs on it. I didn't see a quiver of arrows so I assumed that the arrows materialized with each shot. I aimed at a wall with no one in the way and pulled the string back. Like I predicted, a glowing purple arrow appeared.

"That is not all, my cub. You know how you control me with your mind? Well, the same goes for your weapon. Think about what you want to happen upon impact and it will happen." Lilah spoke to me.

I thought about the arrow causing an explosion of bubbles and let the arrow loose. Upon impact with the wall, bubbles came from nowhere.

"Woah, how did you do that?" Lance asked looking amazed.

"The Purple Paladin has the ability to control what happens to the arrow when it hits its target. Similar to how she controls the Purple Lion: with her mind." Coran told the rest of the team. 

“Wait, you control the Purple Lion with your mind?” Lance asked. 

I nodded my head. I was seriously getting irritated with how they weren’t calling the lions by their names. 

"It’s alright, cub, they don’t know the names. The others don’t have as strong a connection as we do." Lilah calmed me. 

“Okay, here’s the plan...” Shiro told us that Keith and I were going to go in Lilah and he and Pidge were going to go in Daisy to the Galra ship. Because the Galra knew we had Sapphire and Sunflower, Hunk and Lance would act as decoys pretending to give themselves up. Shiro, Keith, and I would go find Rose while Pidge stood guard.

Everything was going according to plan. Shiro, Pidge, Keith, and I made it inside the Galra ship while Lance and Hun were keeping the Galra busy on the other side. We were walking down a hallway when all of sudden Shiro froze and gasped.

"Shiro, is everything okay?" Pidge asked.

"I've been here before. This was where I was taken prisoner after the Kerberos Mission." He answered with a far off look.

"Wait! So that means that the other crew members are on board! We have to find them!" Pidge exclaimed.

I knew why she needed to find them. If Keith was missing in space and there was a possibility of finding him, I would take it.

"Pidge we can't. Our main priority is to find the Red Lion and get out of here. We don't have the time." Shiro responded with a sympathetic look.

I shook my head going to stand by Pidge as she shouted, "No! We can't just leave them here!"

"Look, no one knows prisoners more than me, but in a war, we have to make hard choices. We have to get moving-" Shiro was interrupted be me slapping his chest and Pidge once again shouting.

"No! Commander Holt is my father. He and my brother were on the Kerberos mission with you." I already knew this information, but this shocked the others. Shiro also looked shocked that I had slapped his shoulder.

"Commander Holt is your father?" Shiro questioned.

"I've been searching everywhere for them and I am not giving up looking for when I'm this close." She huffed after her little rant. She started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" Shiro halted the girl. "I'm coming with you. I remember where the prisoners are held."

"What about us then?" Keith wondered pointing to him and myself.

"Change of plans. Maddie, you'll go with Keith to find the Red Lion, and remember Keith, patience yields focus." Shiro informed us.

Keith was about to say something back, but footsteps could be heard running toward out location. We quickly went our separate ways. Keith and I ran in about three circles before I stopped him. I turned him to face me and took a deep breath then pointed to him. He closed his eyes and did the same. Then, he snapped his eyes open and muttered, "Gotcha."

We arrived in a hangar and found Rose sitting with her particle barrier up. Keith tried to bond with her, but she was being stubborn. I would have laughed, but more footsteps got my attention. I whipped out my bayard and let an arrow fly. I thought about it exploding on impact and, sure enough, the robot I hit and the ones surrounding it exploded.

"You're not getting this lion," I heard Keith say.

There were arrows flying and swords slashing. Eventually, Keith had to open an airlock. All of the robots were sucked into space while Keith and I held onto the control panel. I could see Keith starting to slip and I grabbed his hand. This only caused me to start slipping.

Lilah, please come to get us. I sent out to my wonderful lion as soon as Keith and I slipped.

On my way, cub. She replied.

Just as Lilah came to get me, Rose jumped out and grabbed Keith. I got in my seat and crossed my legs in a more comfortable position. I quickly gave Sapphire and Lance a boost of energy and did the same for Sunflower and Hunk. As Rose and Lilah made their way to the castle, I saw Daisy with Shiro and Pidge fly past.

"Kitty Rose has left the station." I heard Pidge's voice through the comms.

We all made our way to the Castle of Lions and pulled into the Black Lion's, or Luna as Lilah had informed me, hangar. All of the lions sat in front of the door. We all waited in our lions to see if Luna would come online. All of the lions roared and Luna's eyes lit up. It was truly magical. However, the moment was interrupted by the Galra. We all made our way outside and prepared for the battle. Everyone went to attack the drones trying to figure out how to form Voltron. I stayed back supporting with giving energy boosts to the other lions. Someone came up with the idea of flying in formation so that's what we did.

"Wait, I feel something." Lance pointed out. I knew what he was talking about, but it wasn't because we were forming Voltron, it was because we were all being pulled up toward the Galra ship. Everyone else realized this as well.

They were giving up. How could they give up? We have come so far just for them to give up. I was getting angrier and angrier by the second. Kieth saying, "It was an honor flying with you guys. I love you Maddie," is what sent me over the edge.

"No," I croaked. It was one word, but it spoke a thousand.

"Maddie?" Keith and Shiro whispered. I saw my brother's face appear on my dashboard along with all of the others.

"Did she just talk?" Hunk asked looking shocked.

"I think she did," Lance replied looking equally as shocked.

I ignored them all and concentrated. I was determined to form Voltron. The others must have seen my determination because the next thing we knew, the Lions had formed into a giant mechanical man. Lilah made us the chest while Luna became the head, Daisy and Rose became the arms, and Sapphire and Sunflower became the legs.

My dashboard had changed slightly. It still showed each individual lion, but it also showed Voltron's overall power levels. There were many shield options. An entire body shield, and individual shields for each section. We fought and came out victorious. Let me tell you, fighting with Voltron is way easier than fighting with the lions separated.

We disbanded and flew back to the castle. Allura and Coran were waiting for us when we arrived. Everyone got out of there lions and walked toward the aliens. Keith immediately came over to me and gave me a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you," my older brother whispered.

I wrapped my arms around his midsection because I only came up to his chin and buried my face in his chest.

"Good work, Paladins!" Allura cheered.

"We did it," Lance smiled.

"Heck yeah we did," Kieth joined in. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I allowed this because I was happy as well.

"How did we do it?" Shiro wondered.

"I was just screaming my head off, maybe that helped," Hunk suggested.

Everyone laughed. I looked over to Pidge and saw her worried expression. I carefully slipped out of Keith's embrace and walked over to her. I put my arms around her and she did the same to me. I was the same height as she was so it was easy to hug her.

"Don't worry, I am sure your father and brother are safe wherever they are. We'll bring them back safely." Shiro spoke up noticing Pidge and I's moment. The other girl smiled.

"We won this battle, but the war has only just begun. Zarkon will not stop until all the lions are in his possession." Allura informed us.

"Good thing you Paladins know what you're doing because you're going to have to form Voltron again and again," Coran's overly cheery voice said.

"We barely survived forming Voltron one time," Lance pointed out.

"And you only had to fight with one ship. Wait until you have to fight against a whole entire fleet of them! It's not going to be easy being the defenders of the universe." Coran started pulling on the hairs of his mustache.

I immediately started panicking. How would we form Voltron again and again? We almost didn't make it this time. There was no way that we were going to be able to do it again. Sensing my distress, like always, Keith walked over and put his arm around my shoulders. He bent down and whispered in my ear, "It's okay, we'll be okay."

I looked up to him and smiled a little. He smiled back. I was the only one who knew this side of Keith, and I was happy that he was here with me.

"Defenders of the universe...that's got a nice ring to it," Shiro said.

I turned to look at my wonderful Lilah. She looked back at me and I could tell that she was smiling. I smiled a little to her. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I did know that I had just begun the adventure of a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment with your opinion and follow my Tumblr (bookdragon9113) where you can request fics and see others.


End file.
